Brell's Everlasting Brew
This quest is part of the annual Brew Day celebration. Note: Use the Collection harvesting skill to collect the pure water. The node will NOT always be exactly at the location given below, but WILL be in the pond! Actually, ANY water in the zone that has fish in it will have nodes of pure water, but the locations below are confirmed. Steps #Journey through Norrath to find all the ingredients for Brell's Everlasting Brew. #*In the Thundering Steppes, find a farmer named Prew Drowers and get some of his hops. #**Distract him and steal his hops! Double-click on Betsy, at ( 594,-1,-60 ) to tip her over and he will run out to check on her! #*In a private lounge (top of the stairs, first door on the right) in the Bar of Brell, speak to Jimmy Runner and convince him to give you some of his top quality barley. #**Speak with the bartender in the private lounge for help. Buy drinks for Jimmy in the following order: Coffee, Spirits, Ale, Spirits, Ale, Spirits. Now hail Jimmy and he should be in a more talkative mood. #*right|thumb|pure water harvest nodeGather a flask of pure water from any body of water in Antonica #**From the pool where the waterfall is, by the secret entrance to Thundering Steppes, at ( -1731,-27,835 ) #*Gather a flask of pure water from any body of water in the Commonlands #**From Pride Lake at ( 607,-58,-471 ), and all along in the rivers from there (-272 -50 -215). #*Gather a flask of pure water from any body of water in Nektulos Forest #**From Behemoth Pond at ( -215,-2,-271 ) #*Gather a flask of pure water from any body of water in the Thundering Steppes #**From a pool in the griffon fields, at ( 1183,-13,-327 ) #Return to Rasel. He gives you a Prayer to Brell. Read it to go to an instance, Sanctorium of Brell. #Speak with the Keeper of the Stein. You must choose a stein, and drink. He will give you a hint, eventually. Choose wisely, or die! #*If you choose wrong, you die and revive back at the bar. Hail Rasel again to get a new copy of the prayer. Read the prayer again to go back. No lockout. #*#'A Fancy Stein'. This is a fancy antique stein. It is made of ceramic material and has a gold inlaid handle. #*#'An Iron Stein'. This stein is made of what appears to be iron. The handle is slightly worn gold as are the rivets decorating it. #*#'A Simple Chalice.' This is more of a goblet than a stein, but does not look awkward among the group. It is obviously quite old and made of hammered gold. #*#'A Simple Stein'. This is a simple ceramic stein. The construction seems sturdy, but is overall rather unremarkable. #*#'A Wooden Stein'. This is a very old, and slightly dirty wooden stein. The handle is simple iron. The construction is quite crude. #*#'An Ornate Stein'. This is a rather ornate ceramic stein. The finish is the same as the other ceramic stein, but the handle is made of aged iron and the shape is unique.right|thumb #**OK, ok... it's the wooden stein! #Return to Rasel for your reward! You are now drunk for the next 12 hours! (don't worry, it goes away when you zone out!) Rewards *Keg of the Everlasting Credits *